degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Black Hole
The Degrassi Black Hole is the term for when characters from Degrassi have disappeared and not come back. This happens when the writers want to get rid of a certain character. They will either A) explain the character is going away and not coming back ever such as Darcy and Mia, or B) the characters will just disappear and nobody mentions them ever again or where they went. The Degrassi Black Hole is filled with characters who got B. It is very rare for a character from the Black Hole to reappear on the series again, although it is not impossible. Characters Who Have Entered the Hole: *Kendra Mason (seasons 2-3) - Spinner's sister, they acted as if she was completely irrelevant on the show. She wasn't even at his wedding. *Chester (season 4) - Made a few short, insignificant appearances. He has been Manny, Darcy, and Chantay's object of affection, until he called Emma a hoe and gave her a wet top. *Chris Sharpe (seasons 3-4) - was supposed to be Emma's love interest, but after they broke up, he was only seen making fun of her for contracting Gonorrhea. After that, he disappeared. *Griffin Pierce-Taylor (season 7) - Had the possibility to have a killer storyline dealing with his HIV, but to the writers, he was only meant to be Paige, Marco, and Ellie's roommate, and also Paige's love interest. *Derek Haig (seasons 5-8) - after season 7, his character was completely useless. *Blue Chessex (seasons 8-9) - He was a tempoary love interest for Holly J, after Beat It (2), he simply disappeared from the scene. *Sully (seasons 2-3) - member of the soccer team and a short love interest for Manny. *Tim (season 5) - serves as a temporary boyfriend to Marco. He left after Dylan and Marco got back together *Eric (seasons 6-7) - another temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Caitlin Ryan (seasons 1, 3-5, 7 as well as Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High) - Unknown what has happened to her after seeing her in Jesse's Girl. *Mark Fitzgerald (seasons 9-10) - A former bully that got expelled from bringing a knife to school. Hasn't been seen on camera since Jesus, Etc. (2) *Malaika (season 10) - Disappeared ever since she got Alli in trouble for smoking. *Sam (season 9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since Beat It (2) *Reese (season 8-9) - Disappeared after the episode Heart Of Glass. *Nadia Yamir (seasons 2-3) - a friend of Kendra's, who disappeared with her in season 2. *Oskar (season 1) - appeared for only one season before disappearing, he was on the Spirit Squad and basketball team. *Towerz (season 3) - a member of the Candy Bandits, but never said a word on screen. *Victoria (season 9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since she ran off, after lying to Peter, saying she was clean (from drugs) for 2 months in Start Me Up. *Trish (season 9) - captain of the Power Squad, but was never seen again since Heart Like Mine (1). *Ethan (season 9) - a forgotten member of the basketball team. *Jesse Stefanovic (Seasons 6-7) - hasn't been seen on Camera since Ellie broke up with him. *Luke (Season 10) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since his first appearance in Umbrella (1). *Diane(season 5) - Joey's girlfriend *Laura Kwan (season 1-9) - Former English teacher *Amy *Bruce the Moose (season 7-9)- he didn't appear on the graduation episode in season 9 Possible Characters Who Might Be In the Hole: Possibly Leia Chang and Declan Coyne, who may be coming back on set. Right now it's heavily hinted that Leia will be back for the graduation episode in season 11 and that Declan will be back as well. *Peter Stone may have seemed to disappear, but in the earlier episodes of season ten it has been stated that he is at college, or still working at the Dot * Spike Nelson has never really disappeared. She just lives with Archie at her house with their son, Jack Simpson. Since Emma is not on the show anymore, she's not really metioned or seen on camera as often as she was. *Ellie, Spinner, and Emma still live in Toronto, just never seen on film. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Category:Male Characters Category:Kendra mason Category:Kenya Category:Degrassi Junior High